


Море ждет тебя

by innokentya



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Тебе никогда раньше не снились настолько странные и до одури реалистичные сны.





	Море ждет тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: brunette93 ♥
> 
> Предпочитаю не писать РПФ по отечественным артистам, но в этом случае не могла удержаться, потому что текст сформировался в голове едва не сразу, к тому же — был именинным подарком.
> 
> Хотя имя Юлии Саниной ни разу и не всплывает в тексте, вторым главным женским персонажем является именно она. Вернее, это ее образ; никого другого представить я не смогла. 
> 
> К тексту имеется два авторских коллажа (тоже дополнение к деньрожденному подарку):  
> • https://picua.org/images/2018/09/14/39c800297d7e68cf8068119810a0e716.png  
> • https://picua.org/images/2018/09/14/cb172414a55d4c56b9479a5d56a6115c.png

_Море ждет тебя, задыхаясь от синевы.  
В море все до единого станут детьми ©_

— _Волосы ее не черны, а густы и полны смолы,_ — чье-то тихое и одновременно грохочущее пение пробивается словно сквозь толщу воды. — _Кожа ее, будто мел, бела, знает, кого звать к себе моря глубина…_

К горлу подбирается вязкий комок, но, прежде чем сглотнуть его и вдохнуть на полную грудь, нужно найти силы, чтобы открыть глаза. Раньше это было простецким делом, а сейчас кажется, будто тело со всех сторон обволакивают десятки тысяч чужих атмосфер, которые сами решат, что и когда ты должна будешь сделать. Но ты ведь не лыком шита, правда? Сцепив зубы и почти ощутив, как из-под едва дрожащих ресниц падает одинокая слеза, ты приподнимаешь веки.

— _В ее слезах звучат сахар и соль,_ — тут же отзывается все тот же мелодичный женский голос, — _не бойся, дитя, вода смоет всю боль._

Тебе никогда раньше не снились настолько странные и до одури реалистичные сны. Взгляд несколько бесконечных мгновений не может сфокусироваться ни на чем конкретном, пока ты окончательно не привыкаешь к зеленоватой пелене перед глазами. Сморгнув пару раз, ты наконец-то обретаешь возможность увидеть ту, которая пела тебе все это время.

Она… красива. Застыла в паре десятков шагов, смотрит оценивающе, даже вызывающе; на темных губах играет обольстительная улыбка, что, к сожалению, не касается глаз. Взгляд их пуст и бесцветен, обвивает кожу невидимой морозной паутиной, рождает внутри дичайшее желание закричать, но ты — почему-то — по-прежнему покорно молчишь.

— _Море ждало тебя, задыхаясь от синевы,_ — голос женщины рассыпается мелодичным напевом вокруг, и ты заворожено наблюдаешь за тем, как она медленно приближается к тебе. — _Ты подаришь свой нежный голос, чтобы стать такой же, как мы…_

Ее изящный палец скользит по твоей щеке сверху вниз, явно повторяя след случайно сорвавшейся с ресниц слезы, а после исчезает между темных губ. Прикрыв веки на какой-то миг, женщина усмехается еще шире:

— _А слезы твои сладки — что до горечи на языке… Почему же взяло тебя море? Отдало бы случайной реке…_

У тебя трясутся коленки. Хочется упасть, уткнуться лицом в ладони и умолять себя проснуться, очутиться в до миллиметра изученной родной кровати, хватать ртом воздух, словно задыхаешься, но ты стоишь. Стоишь, застыв каменным изваянием, слушаешь чужое пение и постепенно, секунда за секундой растворяешься в нем. Тебя очаровывает красота этой женщины, ты рассматриваешь каждую ракушку, каждую жемчужину, украшающие ее прическу, и не можешь добиться от себя же внятного ответа — а какого же цвета ее волосы? С восприятием творится сплошная ерунда: вот ее роскошные темные локоны ниспадают по плечам, а стоит моргнуть, как они уже молочно-белого цвета, да заплетены так искусно, что дух захватывает. И голос у нее меняется. Наверное. Ты почти уверена. То звучит тихо, словно море размеренно гонит свои волны на берег, то напоминает раскаты грома во времена самого страшного шторма, из которого вряд ли какое-нибудь живое существо выберется живым. Тебе бы выбраться. Тебе бы проснуться… Да только можешь ли ты?

Женщина словно читает твои мысли, приподнимая в улыбке уголки губ. Но песня, явно давно сочиненная и заученная, так и остается недопетой.

— Замолчи, — высокий мужской голос разлетается вокруг, и ты очень, очень запоздало наконец-то понимаешь, где находишься. А всего-то хватило заметить стайку испуганных рыбок, прошмыгнувших у лодыжки и оставивших после себя настоящее облако воздушных пузырей.

_Ты… на дне?_

Мысль мелькает, искрится пару мгновений и гаснет, стоит увидеть окликнувшего твою странную собеседницу человека. Он — парень — явно моложе ее, но в их лицах есть что-то отдаленно схожее, если не говорящее, то мягко намекающее на родство. Упрямо вздернутый подбородок, нахмуренные брови и суженные глаза явно не сулят ничего хорошего. Ты начинаешь беспокоиться пуще прежнего. И одного взгляда на женщину рядом хватает, чтобы понять почему.

Ее волосы больше не восхищают; они ужасают и заставляют внутренности сжаться от пронизывающего насквозь трепета, вызванного страхом. Возможно, это всего лишь обман зрения, но ты готова поставить все имеющиеся у тебя сбережения, что локоны в мгновение ока превратились в мелких змеек, что насторожено шипят, широко разевая пасть, будто предупреждают потревожившего вас парня, чтобы убирался подобру-поздорову, пока цел.

— Замолчи, — рубит он снова, властно взмахивая рукой.

Тебя всю трясет так, что зуб на зуб не попадает; и тем не менее ты находишь в себе силы удивиться тому, как спокойно змеи повинуются этому жесту — смиренно кивают и опускают головы, будто не могут смотреть парню в глаза.

— Ты обещал мне, что такое больше не повторится, — не хуже своих питомцев шипит женщина, чье пение не так давно тебя повергало в настоящий транс. Сейчас ты не понимаешь, как могла слушать и упиваться этими звуками, ведь ничего, кроме неприкрытой опасности, в этом голосе не звучит.

— А ты обещала мне, что я смогу спасти твою предыдущую жертву, — горько усмехается парень, почти игриво склонив голову набок и будто мимоходом скользнув по тебе взглядом. И пусть ты ощущаешь, что на тебе есть какое-то подобие одежды, но желание прикрыться, словно ты оказалась абсолютно нагой, возрастает внутри с каждой секундой. — И знаешь, что случилось? Когда она коснулась поверхности воды, то… запела. Запела так, что свела с ума весь экипаж проплывающего неподалеку судна. Тридцать четыре человека, сестрица, тридцать четыре человека нырнули в морские пучины, чтобы слышать этот голос до скончания веков.

Ты упустила тот момент, когда женщина поравнялась с парнем, назвавшим ее сестрицей, но сердце почему-то сжимается в ничтожный комок, впервые, наверное, за все время, вызывая страх не за себя. Только так странно — парень ни капли не боится, хотя темные губы почти вплотную прижимаются к его уху.

— Море всегда забирает свое, — не шепот; шорох, шелест разлетается округой, и ты сжимаешь челюсти так сильно, что, наверное, еще чуть-чуть — и зубы пойдут мелкой крошкой.

— Она, — его рука снова рассекает воду вокруг и палец указывает прямо на тебя, — не принадлежит морю. И тебе, сестрица, тоже. Ты любишь уговоры, так может пора научиться держать слово? Ты должна мне. — Их взгляды встречаются, и в каждом из них — настоящая буря, что готова смести все на своем пути. — Отпусти ее. Отдай ее. Мне.

Желание втянуть воздух носом, так, чтобы даже самой слышно было, просто невыносимо. Но вокруг ведь только вода, полупрозрачная, мутноватая, едва зеленоватого цвета, и ты до сих пор не можешь понять, почему не отключилась и не захлебнулась… Это все еще сон, просто дурацкий сон, — бьется нервной птицей в голове, — один из тех, от которых так сложно избавиться…

— Быть связанным с человеком, со смертной, — почти выплевывает женщина, вновь оказавшись рядом с тобой, — это же смертельно скучно. Это не достойно божества вроде тебя, брат…

— Зато спасти человека, спасти смертную — вполне достойно, — не меняясь в лице, парирует парень.

— Что же… Будь по-твоему, — ухмыляется женщина и весьма болезненно обхватывает твое левое запястье. — _Разомкни, дитя, уста, пусть душа станет чиста; сгинет соль в морской воде, быть повенчанной тебе… Ты забудешь песню эту, вновь вернешься с того света. Обо мне — тебе молчать. Дай ладонь, прими печать._

Последним, что ты абсолютно точно помнишь, становится ярчайший голубой свет, перетекающий из чужой ладони в твою. Ты силишься остаться в сознании, в этом странном сознании, — хотя ведь так хотела проснуться (!), пытаешься сопротивляться, что-то говорить, вырваться из захвата… Но разве можно сопротивляться морю? Кажется, именно морю, потому что на своей ладони, прежде чем таки окончательно закрыть глаза, ты четко видишь отливающую искрами букву «М».

— _Ты и море — одна кровь, мы дождемся тебя вновь…_

***

— Эй, девушка! Девушка! Да бога ради, очнитесь!

Во рту так солено, что ты бы не отказалась выпить залпом бочку пресной воды, да только явно бы не смогла этого сделать. Стенки горла кажутся исцарапанными наждачной бумагой, не меньше, ведь даже воздуху больно проталкиваться. Ты не готова открыть глаза, будто что-то внутри подсказывает, что тебе может не понравиться то, что увидишь, но ты чувствуешь чужие ладони, чье прикосновение прожигает даже сквозь ткань тонкого сарафана. Понадеявшись, что тебя поддержат, ты пытаешься приподняться и, как назло, организм решает избавиться от лишнего.

Отплевавшись от противно-теплой морской воды, ты буквально можешь представить, насколько пунцовые от смущения твои щеки, и все-таки решаешься приоткрыть глаза.  
Насмерть перепуганный и ужасно бледный парень с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами сидит рядом с тобой, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением.

— Хвала небесам, вы живы! — восклицает он. — Мне пришлось откачивать вас добрых семь минут, и я так рад, что не сдался.

— Я тоже… — ты срываешься на кашель, такой же хриплый, как и голос вообще. — Я тоже рада, что вы не сдались.

Парень помогает тебе сесть, бережно поддерживая за спину, и все еще не сводит с тебя обеспокоенного взгляда.

— Отдышитесь немножко, а потом придется идти. Нет, я могу вас понести, но не покажется ли это вам неприличным? — он явно смущен своим же предложением — его выдают едва порозовевшие щеки, и, словно чтобы чем-то занять себя, он запускает правую ладонь в волосы, пытаясь то ли привести их в порядок, то ли растрепать окончательно.

Смех явно причинит тебе еще больше боли, чем несмелые попытки проталкивать в легкие воздух, но зато ты можешь улыбаться.

— Что? — растерянно спрашивает твой спаситель. — Я что-то не то сказал?

Ты судорожно кашляешь, все же сорвавшись на короткий смешок, и, только отдышавшись, хрипло произносишь:

— Я… я смогу пойти сама, не беспокойтесь… Темному… кхе… Темному Лорду не пристало, чтобы его носили на руках.

Заметив опешивший взгляд, ты поспешно добавляешь:

— Люк, я твой отец… Ну и… все такое.

— А! — в серо-голубых глазах наконец-то проскальзывает понимание. — Темный Лорд, в смысле Вейдер… О… Ну… Да, не обижайтесь только, но голосами вы с ним и правда сейчас чем-то похожи. Но пройдет несколько часов, голосовые связки восстановятся, и к вам вернется ваш тембр…

— Надеюсь, — сипишь ты, даря ему еще одну несмелую улыбку.

— Ну что… Готовы уйти отсюда? — завидев твой кивок, он вскакивает на ноги и протягивает тебе руку. Пока вы бредете вдоль берега, тебя бережно придерживают за талию, показывая, куда лучше стать, и пытаются объяснить свою версию случившегося с тобой за последние несколько минут.

По правде говоря, ты не очень вслушиваешься в смысл сказанного. Порассуждать о причинах того, почему ты, отличный пловец, внезапно решила поиграть в утопленницу, вполне можно и завтра. А сейчас бы… Сейчас бы смыть с себя соль, выпить воды и лечь отдыхать — вполне обоснованный и нехитрый набор желаний.

Хотя… Хотя к нему ты явно можешь приплюсовать еще одно.

— А… Меня? Костя, но друзья называют Мэл, так что можно Мэл. На «ты»? С удовольствием! А как тебя зовут?

Ты давишь очередную улыбку, хрипло называя собственное имя, и думаешь, что тебе очень и очень повезло со спасителем. Раньше ты бы подумала, что такое может быть только в голливудских ромкомах, а тут — вот, на, получи-распишись, реальная жизнь… При этой мысли висок пронизывает острой болью, и ты морщишься, про себя костеря морскую воду, которая, кажется, пробралась не только в легкие, но в подкорку мозга. Только в следующее мгновение Костя касается твоей руки своей и боль куда только исчезает… И чего только не бывает с людьми после отключки, ха!

Едва незаметные искорки, более схожие на след от старого шрама, венчающие ладонь Кости, естественно, ускользают от твоего взгляда.

Вполне возможно, что зря.

Если в эту отметину, напоминающую печать, хорошо всмотреться, то можно понять, что она напоминает.

Первую букву твоего имени.

_«А»._


End file.
